Pipes adapted to mate with a plumbing fixture such as a sink or the like typically extend upwardly between building studs and project outwardly for connection to the plumbing fixture through fixture inlets. The pipes are preferably secured in place to prevent axial movement parallel to the pipes, rotation around the pipes, vertical movement upwardly and downwardly, and lateral movement sideways during use. The pipes are also preferably located a predetermined distance apart from each other for precise alignment with fixture inlets that are typically pre-formed in the plumbing fixtures.
Traditional methods of securing pipes between studs use complex hardware such as bolted elbows, threaded fittings, or universal supporting bars. As a result, a plumber must manipulate specialized fasteners or the like to attach specialized fittings to building studs or similar structures to hold the pipes in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,451, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a simple universal device for locating and holding pipes in building structures.
One device disclosed in the '451 patent includes a support for holding the pipes and inserts for locating the pipes to prevent vertical, lateral, and axial movements of the pipes. The support is a strap having a plurality of openings for receiving the pipes. The strap is typically fastened to the studs by nails or screws. The inserts are disposed within the strap openings and cooperate with the openings such that the inserts do not move relative to the openings in the vertical, lateral, or axial direction. The inserts include apertures that are configured to receive the pipes therethrough and to tightly grip the pipes to prevent vertical, lateral, and axial movements of the pipes. But the '451 patent does not necessarily prevent rotational movement of the pipes relative to the device. Thus, the pipes are sometimes glued or soldered to the insert and support in order to prevent rotation.